


Fake Show

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Underground trade, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time the job requires bait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Show

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much detail but I'd rather not risk it.

“Are you one hundred percent okay with this?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto snorted from his position on the ground.

“I’m on board with this.” He sniffed. “Do you know what you are doing with that thing?” He asked as he eyed the flogger the man held lightly. Kakashi’s face changed as he glanced at the flogger in his hand as if he had never seen it before.

“I imagine so.” Kakashi said dryly. “Considering my cover.”

“You had better know.” Naruto warned.

“Trust me you won’t bruise.” Kakashi dismissed. He knelt so that he hovered next to Naruto. “You’re really okay with this? I have to make this look good.”

“You’re doubting my acting skills?” Naruto snorted and Kakashi sighed. They both tensed as they heard a change from outside, the atmosphere slowly changing. “We are running out of time.” Naruto warned. “We have to do this. This is the only in we have left. There is no time for messing around. We have to go in and sell them on this.” He paused before he allowed his gaze to drift over Kakashi. “Can _you_ do it? That’s the problem.”

“I can put on the necessary show.” Kakashi said softly. His gaze drifted over Naruto’s figure as he knelt on the ground with his arms tied behind his back. “I can make us the most coveted thing tonight. I can drive up the anticipation but I need to know you are on board.”

“Never thought I would have to tell you more than once.” Naruto laughed. “I’m used to being a necessary display. I know what I look like.” Naruto said softly. “Go as far as you have to, I’m not ashamed. I’m proud of how I look. Do what you have to.”

Kakashi’s hand bunched in his hair and Naruto gasped as Kakashi wrenched his head back. The strain was light. Not painful but he was aware of his helplessness.

“Understood.” Kakashi purred and Naruto swallowed slowly. He was prepared. After all those years training and doing milk runs with Iruka… he was ready. He had been the distraction before many times. He knew how to use himself and his youth.

He had flaunted his sexuality for a distraction before. Used his body to distract for them to get an in. they tended to stick to low key scum. Grab the cash and go. No trace of anything. Which meant they had to stick to their covers to the exact letter.

This was different at least for him. Working one on one with Kakashi was nothing new. The man had picked him up after all but having Kakashi display him? Treat him as a prize? In front of a crowd? In front of the target?

Parts of him that should know better were getting excited at the thought. Part of him wanted to see what Kakashi could do with the flogger and the other things that the cage would provide.

The hand in his hair tightened. “Let’s go.” Kakashi instructed.

X

Naruto knew he had a dangerous attraction toward dangerous situations. He was an adrenaline junkie. Sort of. After all, his whole life had been one danger filled adventure after the other. But the first few ones were horrible. They just got good after he had met Kakashi.

When the ankle restraints went on after he got on stage he had to fight back his shiver. He knew he would not hate what was going to happen. Maybe even find it hilarious after it was all over. But to be slowly getting an erection from Kakashi putting on the ankle restraints?

Maybe he should seek out Sakura’s advice after this was said and done. Or take some his cut from the job and find a therapist.

A good therapist. But he doubted they would tell him what he did not already know. Ignoring those leering at him from their seats a distance away from the stage, Naruto eyed Kakashi as he stalked around Naruto adjusting him.

He had a Kakashi problem.

Kakashi strolled to the edge of the stage towards the huge chest to rummage around and Naruto remained on his knees his eyes locked on Kakashi’s ass from under lowered lids.

Who could blame him really?

He knew he should be thinking about the money and the job. And the target and especially the money and hopefully toys they would be stealing. But he was in a sex club playing submissive. Having people watch was not Naruto’s thing really but he would have to pretend that it was.

All for the sake of the mission. And he really hoped that they were serious about letting him come on stage because he was down for that. Totally. And if Kakashi had a Dom voice or anything like that he would really like that to be the thing to push him over the edge.

Because to concentrate on the leering people instead.

Naruto was good but that was honestly asking for too much. That would be asking for way too much. There were so many people around. He was not to draw the target alone. He was to be irresistible to everyone. The target was freaky like that. Their show had to make everyone want them.

They needed an in and Naruto knew that he could pull off his best show with Kakashi. That he would. Because not only did he need to. He wanted to. He wanted to pretend that at least some of this was real.

“You have such a pretty mouth.” Kakashi sighed. He turned back slowly and Naruto quickly looked away. Playing bashful. “Part of me wants to keep it open and spread. Silence you. The other part…” His smile was cruel but Naruto’s heart jumped anyway. “I want to hear your little cries and begs. What a problem.” He laughed before the ball gag dropped to the floor. “I want you to sing for me.” Kakashi breathed and his voice flowed. Naruto did not doubt that it reached everywhere. To him. Off the stage. Hell even in the back they had to have heard Kakashi.

Pain ran through his skull as Kakashi grabbed his hair and wrenched his neck back as he had earlier. Just this was with more force. Naruto allowed a whimper to escape and tried to ignore the sigh that went through the audience.

“I’ll make that skin flush so pretty.” Kakashi chuckled. Naruto’s breaths increased because with Kakashi talking like that…he was fairly certain his skin was already flushing.

He had a Kakashi problem. Which was a good thing. It was helping them with the show.

X

Naruto had been tortured before. This was not torture. It was a little unpleasant but it was not the crippling horror he had thought it would be. He was relieved but he knew what the people facing him thought. He knew what they wanted to see.

So with every lash of the whip that Kakashi had brought from the trunk. With every yank of Kakashi’s hand he did not restrain himself. He allowed himself to cry out. Twist away. He felt the sweat build up on his skin. He felt his skin heated from the blows. He shifted until his ankle restraints rattled. He licked Kakashi’s fingers when the man shoved them in his face and when Kakashi yanked him back to meet his gaze.

Naruto allowed enough of himself to show on those few moments before they went back to the show.

The show, because this was not real. It was all for a reason. All towards a goal. Naruto’s head was harshly released and as his head slumped back forward he caught sight of the target shifting in the crowd. He was like the rest of them. Excited and eager. His face flushed. They had got him.

“So pretty.” Kakashi chuckled from behind him. “But I can feel your defiance. But that is what makes…” The whip pressed against his cheek. “You so damn worth it.” A boot pressed on his back pressing him to sit on his heels then lean over. Naruto whined at the flash of pain even as Kakashi’s boot held him down. He kept his eyes closed and reminded himself that nothing was real and the target was what mattered. “Gorgeous.” Kakashi mused and the weight slackened just a bit. Naruto mentally sighed at the man’s worrying.

He was fine. This was not real. Any part of it. Kakashi’s hand fisted in his hair again and Naruto gasped as his head was brought back up. his eyes flew open and he looked right into the eyes of the target. He deliberately broke the gaze and it was harder than it should have been but he made a weak sound.

“Enough teasing?” Kakashi purred. “Good boy. I’ll show how you look bathed in the colours of passion. There are some interesting things to play with this time.” None of it was real. This was just a show, but there were some benefits and he was about to experience one.


End file.
